


An Interesting Deal

by Madlymiho



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demon Roronoa Zoro, Demon Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Writing Commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlymiho/pseuds/Madlymiho
Summary: Ikkaku just had a terrible date, and wishes to unwind. She accidentally summons a succubus demon, a beautiful green-haired man with only one eye, who offers her a very interesting deal...
Relationships: Ikkaku/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 7





	An Interesting Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work has been comissionned ❤️
> 
> My kofi commissions are open!  
> https://ko-fi.com/madlymiho
> 
> Thank you for your support!

She’s walking back in the direction of her ship, mood completely down for the rest of the evening. Ikakku was supposed to have an amusing date tonight, putting all her best assets on her side to seduce that pirate she has been eyeing for a few days, but alas, he has been nothing but a groping bastard, rude, and definitely low quality bed material. He got drunk after two jugs of beer, his green eyes locked on her cleavage rather than anything else, completely ignoring the rest of the conversation until he even dared to ask her if she was ready to leave the inn, only twenty minutes after ‘talking’, because he wasn’t looking for a girlfriend but a pretty one night stand with curly hair. She could have accepted it, of course, because one-night stands can be satisfying from time to time, however, living as the only woman among the Hearts Pirates, she ended up picky regarding her future lovers. She wouldn’t lower herself for some sea scumbags just to satisfy that sexual tension she’s experiencing from time to time.

Well… It happens. She’d rather have her own solitary moment one more time, it’s not as if she doesn’t know her own body and how to play with it. Finally entering her cabin, quite happy that she didn’t encounter any of her companions on her shameful way back to her bedroom, she begins to cool down, the familiar environment always the best balm to soothe her hurt pride. She kicks her stiletto heels somewhere in the room, one hand coming up to free her massive and curly dark hair, cascading down her shoulders like a tenebrous veil. Even if usually she adores her boiler suit, she also appreciates to dress-up for certain occasions, her femininity exploding in that particularly tiny and short navy blue dress, the lower part merely hiding the Hearts tattoo Law inked on her skin, a few years ago. Moving her fingers to catch the zipper on the side of her dress, she begins to zip it down, revealing the lace of her bra, matching her panties.

While she looks at herself in the mirror, half naked, her eyes fall back, as if she’s discovering it for the first time, on that trinket she brought after they visited some sort of black magic market. Law forbade her to buy anything there, yet she has been completely hooked by the design of this particular item, reminding her the shapes of the runes on her own island. She felt dragged, hypnotized by the little object, until she couldn’t resist and paid a little price to the merchant, who was apparently very happy to get rid of it. When she placed it in her bedroom a few weeks ago, she had the wildest dream of her life. She was certain that some sort of demon appeared in the corner of her room, watching her with one valid eye gleaming in the dark, his feral aura enveloping the area with the darkest desires. She felt utterly excited, appealed by the very idea of being nothing but a piece of meat for some superior being, abandoning herself to his claws and fangs, until she would be left on the floor, used and exhausted. It was only a sensation though… Yet it felt so real. 

Chocolate eyes back on the trinket, for a second, her heartbeat is increasing, her thoughts suddenly clouded with despair to see if that trinket is working. Extending her fingers, she brushes the patterns crafted on the precious wood, until she experiences a strong burning sensation, removing her digits at the speed of light. However, while she frowns and doesn’t understand what just happened, she clearly can hear a long snarl right behind her back. Frightened, she turns around to face a shadow she wouldn’t believe to ever see while she’s wide awake. Taller than her, body shaped like an adonis, his only crimson eye doesn’t allow her to look away. Two large tenebrous horns are pointing at the ceiling of her bedroom, surrounded by a mass of green hair, his chest covered with a white shirt, as if, for some reasons, he’d be here to share a date with her. 

“You summoned me…” The demon growls, his voice low and deep, echoing against the metallic walls of the bedroom. 

“No… No I didn’t?” Ikkaku mutters, widening her eyes for a second, while she doesn’t understand how he can say such a thing.

“Touching the forbidden jewel summons me.” The demon takes a step forward, his aura definitely much more unbearable to handle, while he slides one of his clawed hands to rip the first button of his shirt. “You asked me to take care of your needs.” 

Ikkaku immediately steps backward and bumps against her chest of drawers, suddenly remembering that she’s wearing nothing but her sexiest outfits to lure the man of her choice. Yet, far from being a wimp, nor an innocent girl, she only covers her breasts with one of her arms, frowning while she presses her index against the demon’s chest. 

“Wait a minute, handsome.” She orders, quite surprised to see that despite his feral and more than sexual vibrancy, he’s listening to her commands. That’s a very good point. “What kind of demon are you to enter the room of a girl in her bra, and claiming that you’re here to satisfy her needs?” 

The creature remains silent for a second, visibly unable to understand why she’s questioning his nature, before he eventually curls his lips into a prideful grin. Visibly, he’s having a good time explaining who he is, and what kind of creature of the night she summoned without even knowing it. 

“I’m Zoro. I’m the high priest of Mephistopheles kingdom, first commander of the succubus legion and guardian of Lucifer’s temple in the pits of the Agony cliff. I’m a lust demon, and you summoned me to seal a pact with me.” He explains, while he rips another button of his shirt, the plastic material falling onto the ground, the muffled sound of its fall matching the sharp exhale breaking through Ikkaku’s mouth. 

“Hey!” She growls, before she eventually looks back at him with a certain ferocity in the eyes. “I’m not selling my soul to your master or anything like that, you hear me?” She points at him with her index, a huff leaving her throat, even if all his prior statements were definitely very tempting. 

“I don’t care about your soul.” Zoro snarls longly, taking another heavy step forward, pressing both of his large palms onto the chest of drawers, trapping Ikkaku between his biceps. From here, she can definitely sense that she’s melting under the smell of his musk and the warmness emanating from his persona. “I’ll claim your body once a month for one year, every time the blood moon would rise and midnight would be celebrated.”

She smirks while listening to his offer, feeling a bit shameful to be tempted by such an uncommon deal. If her soul is safe, and the price is only to be his twelve times, she has to admit that she already sees the rewards of that deal. She shivers, Zoro snarling once again, his hot breath crashing onto the crook of her neck, as he slowly bends down. One year… Is it reasonable to ever seal that kind of deal with a demon, only because she’s slightly ( terribly ) horny tonight? Yet, as soon as she senses his fangs digging in the soft skin of her shoulder, she whines harder than ever, immediately raising her fingers to brush his strange green hair, tugging on the locks. 

“Fu… Fuck okay, you better be worth it!” She gasps, while he immediately changes his pace, his angle of attack definitely more savage than before. 

With an easy gesture, he rolls a strong arm around her waist, forcing her to jump on the top of the chest of drawers, his mouth still attacking every sweet spot he can find, as if he already knows them all by heart. She closes her eyes, sensing his mouth traveling down, warmer than everything she ever knew before. Clawed fingers pressed onto her thighs, Zoro doesn’t waste no time to open her legs wide, tall enough to kneel in front of her, and yet, remain at a decent height to continue his ministrations. Swiftly, his mouth is exploring her inner thighs, lazy yet hungry kisses offered on her needy flesh, his wet peeks filling the room with lusty sounds, while he eventually trails up to breath over her core. Without a word, throwing one demonic stare up to see her beautiful complexion, he pushes her lace thong aside, revealing her already more than needy flower, gleaming with her own wetness. A sharp chuckle escapes his throat, quite content to witness her arousal, his tongue already digging in the middle of her thighs to taste the forbidden fruit. 

“Shit…” Ikkaku curses, fingers falling onto the back of his head, the furious laps offered by the flat of his tongue sending shivers down her spine, her skin covered in goosebumps. 

He continues to devour her core like the tastiest meal in the world, the vibrations of his breathing and the pace of his tongue enough to build that powerful wave of pleasure Ikkaku definitely feels too weak to fight. Fingers gripping the edge of the furniture she’s seated on, another hand sliding up to roll her digits around his horn, she comes in a chorus of soft moans, one leg thrown over his shoulder, his claws digging into the skin of her thighs, bruising the area while he rides her orgasm out with more laps over her sensitive bud. It’s almost unbearable, his lips strongly sealed against her abused clit, as she almost begs for him to stop, her legs dangerously quivering, yet, she can’t find the strength to speak right now.

Before she can collect herself together, Zoro uses his strength again to settle her back onto her feet, one firm and authority hand pressed on her hip, forcing her to turn around. Probably because of his magic, Zoro is now entirely naked, his more than erect shaft pocking against her wet core, another snarl escaping his throat. Ikkaku can only grip the furniture once again, her back arching naturally when he eventually slides the head of his cock against her entrance, coating his member with her arousal, before he enters her in one swift and dominant motion. She closes her eyes, air completely abandoning her lungs as he only feels large, his hips already adopting an erratic and brutal pace. He eventually rolls one of his arms around her waist, fingers traveling up to toy her breasts, closing the gap between her back and his chest, his mouth once again seeking to mark her skin. She turns her head, her face so close from his, eyes lidded and yet unable to look away from his demonic and tempting features, until he offers her one carnal smile, full of dark promises regarding their future. 

“I like the way you feel, little human.” Zoro states in a low whisper, his split tongue appearing while he licks her lips, offering her another powerful orgasm as he knows exactly where to touch her and find her sweetest spots. 

Before he even comes, Ikkaku finds herself all alone one more time, Zoro gone as if he has never been here before. She grips her furniture item to stand, legs quivering hard after such an expected turn of events. When she looks back at herself in the mirror, she can see all the marks he left on her skin, visible promises for their next encounters. But instead of being afraid, Ikkaku chuckles and buries her head between her arms, finally resting ; she really can’t wait to meet him again. 


End file.
